coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bernardo Diaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coffee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Coffee industry of Puerto Rico/@comment-Bernardo Diaz-20110116033520 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meganhassler (Talk) 03:36, 16 January 2011 Hello! Hi Bernardo, Thanks you for all of your work on the wiki! It is contributors like you who help keep the community together and growing. I checked out your website and it seems you have a lot of knowledge about many aspects of having a coffee business. How did you originally become interested in this business model? What is one of your favorite coffee regions around the world and have you visited a lot of coffee producing countries? A good friend visits a few coffee growers in Nicaragua every year so we get fresh coffee from Nicaragua in my home. Thanks again for all of your edits, I look forward to following your contributions. Feel free to contact me with any questions on my talk page Happy Editing, Meganhassler 21:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Kopi Luwak Dear Bernando, My apology for your Kopi Luwak page, it was an accident and I didn't mean to delete it; we're actually working on retrieving it right now. The thing is, we wanted a Kopi Luwak page on just information as opposed to an opinion article, but we would be happy to get yours back. Again, I apologize for the mistake. Kate.moon 23:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) We have your page up and running again; http://coffee.wikia.com/wiki/Kopi_Luwak_Blog. Again, I'm so sorry! We just needed an information page on Kopi Luwak. We're really happy that you contributed and we would love to use your posting as a link for our information Kopi Luwak page, if that's ok with you. Thanks for providing great information! If you want to make sure that no one changes your article or edits it, one thing you can do is make it a blog posting so that it's written by you and only you. Let me know if you need any help doing that! Kate.moon 23:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dear Bernando, You've made so many great additions and I was wondering if you'd like to start your own Harvests of the World page? We already have a page for many coffee businesses like Starbucks and we're looking to expand that section for other businesses as well. If you have something you want to tell readers about your organization and its unique perspective on coffee, please feel free to make a page all about that! In addition, if you want to keep us and other users updated on everything that's new with Harvests of the World, we would love for you to write blogs about it...it could be about anything you want, from coffee-topics to the organization. If this is something you're interested in, we could put in an "Organization" category under the Navigation link at the top of the Coffee Wiki with yours as a feature. We hope you'll be interested in participating! Kate.moon 00:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know about Harvests of the World.Quiet Man 00:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Interesting video Hello, I noticed the video you added to your profile. Very interesting all of the coffee talk in the movie "Twin Peaks." I have never seen it but now I will have to check it out! Thanks for posting the clip! Thanks for all of your video postings those are very useful and users love them. I really like the french press one because I use a french press every morning and I learned something new from it. Have you ever been to Ritual Coffee, the company that made that video? Thanks, Meganhassler 20:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nope never have been there I live in Puerto Rico and the places that I go are like local coffee shops I donot visit Starbucks because they donot sell a geniune product is all Robusta Coffee...by the way I go to the Museum of Coffee in Ciales Puerto Rico soon I will open 2 coffee shops down here in Puerto Rico